100 Chapter Channy Challenge response
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Responses to littlemissmiley123's 100 Chapter Channy Challenge - 100 scenes of Chad and Sonny being, well, Chad and Sonny!
1. Part 1

**A/N: **People of ff dot net, consider yourselves challenged! Mwah ha ha! Actually, no, this is my response to the 100 Chapter Channy Challenge (try and say that ten times faster!) by littlemissmiley123 ((to enter go to fanfiction (dot) net /s/5426869/1/100_Channy_Chapter_Challenge). Here's how I'm doing it. Below will be 4 of the 100 topics. All will relate to a random Channy scene I'd either like to see or hopefully will never see on the show itself! Lol. I will aim for each page to be about 2,000 words (though highly likely to be more), so we'll have at least 50,000 words of pure Channy love by the end. So, now, explanation done, I have one more thing to say: enjoy!

**Part 1:**

_8. Nachos: _Sonny petitions for a Nachos day (ala Meatball Monday), but no one seems keen to help – except Chad… what is he up to?

_33. Puppet: _"Even little kids like me. I'm irresistible enough to bridge age barriers." – Chad guest stars on a kid's show to win approval and befriends a sock puppet with a crush…

_54. Guitar: _"Read it Monroe: Talent, the one thing you lack" -A new talent show for tweens starts up at Condor Studios and Chad tries to impress everyone with his hidden talents…

_74. Rudolph: _"Oh goodness, its Rudolph the red-nosed dork-deer." – Its nearly Christmas and Sonny gets very into the spirit of giving

-*-

**8. Nachos**

"… Guacamole and sour cream!" Sonny finished the mix of salsa, beans and chips with a flourish of her spoon as the avocado mix slopped down and the sour cream followed quickly. She grinned at it. "It's so beautiful." She wiped a small tear from her eye as she smiled down at her proud achievement. "No one can hate you."

It was Sonny's new thing – changing the menu at the cafeteria to include more days when all the kids at the lot could share the same meal. She was very over watching the Mackenzie Falls snobs dine on decent meals whilst she and her friends endured a meal that had yesterday been titled 'Pureed Chicken Mince in Broth'. It had looked and tasted a lot more like spam in water. Meatball Monday was a smash hit. Taco Tuesday had record crowds. Fajita Fridays were famous. Even Salad Saturdays went down well. But Wednesdays and Thursdays left them with something that looked lower than the stuff local food chains threw out. So Sonny had set herself a challenge: find meals for Wednesdays and Thursdays. Hopefully it would make the days easier to get through too. Wednesdays and Thursdays were always awkward…

Her mother's nachos seemed perfect, but selling them would be a different matter. She'd decided on Wednesdays as her choice of day after realising that Wonton Wednesday, Watermelon Wednesday and Wasabi Wednesday were never going to take off. Now, armed with her tray of nachos and a petition to get the day's menu changed (she'd visited Brenda earlier with the idea and the old cafeteria lady had insisted on 100 signatures before she'd even think about it), Sonny was off to change the world.

By lunch she had 6 signatures – her friends, her own and Marshall. Even Ms. Bitterman had declined. She was allergic to avocado apparently. Sonny knew she was really allergic to helping, but let it go. So now, seated in the cafeteria, Sonny sighed into her nachos plate. And it looked so impressive too.

"Oooh, nachos." A voice sounded from behind Sonny and a hand leant in, stealing a chip. Sonny looked up at Chad as he savoured the salsa-covered corn chip. "Oh man that's good."

Sonny beamed. "You like it?"

Chad nodded, taking a seat and another chip. "Best nachos ever." He glanced at her. "A secret Wisconsin recipe?" He teased.

Sonny shrugged. "Something like that."

Chad glanced at the petition. "What's this then?"

"I was trying to get Brenda to change Wednesday's menu to nachos, but no one will sign the petition."

Chad shrugged. "I'll get it signed, and I'll talk to Brenda if you want."

Sonny grinned. "Really? That would be gre…" she paused. "Wait, what do you want?"

Chad just gathered up the nachos and petition. "The recipe for these. I'll get this back to your in a few hours." Then, with a grin, Chad sauntered from the cafeteria. With a grin of her own and a skip in her step, Sonny returned to her dressing room.

*

By the time Wednesday rolled around the cast of So Random! were excited. Chad had delivered on his signatures. Brenda had agreed to add nachos to her menu. Lunch loomed and Sonny was pleased. She had, of course, held up her end of the bargain and given Chad her family's secret nachos recipe. Chad's face had lit up like Christmas morning and Sonny had been amused by his love of nachos. But right now, as she entered the cafeteria, she was caught up in her own excitement. She'd executed a change at Condor Studios. It was liberating. It was exciting. It was…

"Bean Sprout Soufflé?" Nico growled at the menu. "What?"

Sonny's eyes fell on the Mackenzie Falls table where they all sat eating nachos. "Must be a mistype, come on, let's get some nachos." But by the time they got to the counter they found Bean Sprout Soufflé (a nasty green baked bread thing) waiting for them. Sonny looked back at the Mackenzie Falls table then back at Brenda. "What happened to the nachos?"

"Oh yeah, a good idea girlie." Brenda gave a cold smile. "The number one show's cast and crew love them. I've never been so loved." Then Sonny realised why Chad had helped. Nachos were for Mackenzie Falls only. She cursed him silently. "Now, you have two choices for a job well done: Bean Sprout Soufflé or Pureed Chicken Mince in Broth.

Sonny just groaned. "I should've stuck with Wasabi Wednesday…"

-*-

**33. Puppet**

"I think guest starring is my new thing. Everyone wants a piece of the Chad." Chad stood in the doorway to Sonny's dressing room, looking particularly proud of himself.

"Please tell me you're guest starring on one of those celebrity survivor type shows. The type with cannibalistic natives." Sonny gave a deep-voice boast. "'Oh, fans of me, Chad Dylan Cooper are giving me a spa. Yes, me, Chad Dylan Cooper' the greatest dinner of their generation!"

Chad just rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm going on the kid's puppet and music show The Beenies. Even little kids like me. I'm irresistible enough to bridge age barriers."

"Let me guess, you want me to watch?"

Chad just laughed. "Oh I know you will be anyway. You can't help it, I'm…"

"Irresistible enough to bridge age barriers, yes, I know. I hope you get outshone by a puppet." Chad just left with a mocking grin. Sonny turned back to her vanity. "… a cannibalistic puppet!"

*

"Good morning kids, I'm Bee Beenie." Sonny watched the morning show with a grin on her face. The crowd of children before the dark blue puppet gave a cheer. "And we have a special guest with us today. He's a superstar of Hollywood," Sonny snorted, assuming Chad had written that into the show himself, "and he'll be helping us today as we learn about emotions. Everybody cheer for Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad ran in beaming, waving to the little kids. They cheered louder. Sonny just watched with a shaking head. "Welcome to the Beenie house Chad."

Chad just grinned. "Very happy to be here Bee."

Bee buried her head, pretending to blush. "Now Chad, we're learning about emotions this week. Today we're talking about my two favourites; happy and love. How do we do happy Chad?"

He gave a huge grin. "With a big smile Bee."

"That's right Chad. Come on kids, big smiles!" The camera turned to the audience where a whole bunch of 3-year-olds grinned cheerily. Sonny couldn't help but smile. Little kids were adorable.

"How about love Chad? How do you show love?"

Chad touched his heart with both hands. "It comes from in here Bee. In your heart."

"How about a kiss Chad? Kisses show emotion too," Bee pretended to blush again, feigning a crush on the Mackenzie Falls soapsud. Chad obliged, leaning in to kiss Bee on the cheek, but wires were crossed somewhere and he kissed her on her sock puppet lips. As the kids laughed Chad rubbed his face disgusted and Sonny slid to the floor in peels of laughter, watching as the show went to a commercial. Another innocent animal kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper.

*

"Hey, seen this week's Tween Weekly?" Sonny stood beside Chad's make-up mirror, holding the magazine before her. "That's sweet." On the front was a picture of Chad locking lips with the puppet under the caption 'Chad's Fuzzy Emotions'.

Chad gave a snort. "Jealous Monroe?"

"Terribly. I've always wanted to kiss a singing sock with eyes." She dropped the magazine onto the table. "Look at it this way Chad, you're moving up. You started at pig, went to puppet. Next up is person, if you're lucky."

"Oh, are you offering?"

Sonny snorted and turned away. "I'd rather kiss the puppet!"

-*-

**54. Guitar**

"Have you seen these?" Tawni entered the Prop House waving a bright yellow sheet of paper ahead of her. "A new show is starting up on Stage 5. 'Tween Talent Trials', the ultimate tween and teen talent show. To enter you just have to ring this number. You could win great prizes." Tawni drifted off into her own little world. "Imagine me, up there, with my voice and my 'pretty', I'd be a sure fire hit!" She flicked her hair rather unnecessarily as was her style.

"As long as you don't start that 'I'm a little teapot' stuff again, you should be fine." Sonny smiled, looking up from her phone. She glanced at the list of acceptable talents. "This looks interesting."

"Are you telling me you're entering the talent show?" Chad's smug tone came from the doorway. "Because I can see a flaw in your plan already. Read the title. Read it Monroe: Talent, the one thing you lack."

Sonny scowled. "Actually, I play a mean guitar."

"A knee-slapping Wisconsin hoedown, no thanks." Tawni said, walking off and leaving Chad and Sonny alone.

"How coincidental, I do too." Chad boasted.

"I'm happy for you." Sonny frowned, deciding if Chad was going to enter his guitar-playing 'talents' then she most certainly would too.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Then, turning away, Chad strode from the room. Frowning at his retreating figure, Sonny called the number on the pamphlet.

*

"Welcome to Tween Talent Trials, with your hosts Andrea Livingstone and Greg Murphy." The two 20-somethings ran out onto the stage and did a long introduction including a few bad jokes. Out the back, guitar in hand, Sonny was nervous. It was the second week of the show and the creators of Tween Talent Trials had agreed to a celebrity edition starring kids from around Condor Studios. Chad was there with his guitar, Tawni came prepared with a cane and a top hat, Portlyn seemed to be preparing herself for some sort of talent involving glasses of water and Powerfist was doing a magic trick. It was a bizarre mix of individuals and talents.

"First up we have Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one tween show Mackenzie Falls." The crowd went wild and Sonny failed to stop herself rolling her eyes. "Give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad wandered off, leaving Sonny to watch him go with a frown, wishing bad luck. It was mean, but she desperately wanted to have something that she could do that Chad couldn't. Surely guitar could be just that? Of course when Chad started playing she realised that wasn't so. He was good. Really good.

Putting down her guitar with a sigh, she wandered off to get a drink, not keen to hear any more. As she started back through the back of the stage she found Chad's creepy assistant (Bort, Bart, Ben, whatever his name was) leaning over something. Curiosity got the better of Sonny and she leant closer, spotting a tape deck. And, she was displeased to see, it was hooked up to a speaker. She gasped and the assistant turned. "Are you helping him cheat?" The assistant had at least the decency to look contrite, something Chad would never do. "No, that's not fair." Diving for the tape deck, a struggle ensued. Eventually Sonny won and pulled the tape deck from the speaker hook-up, leaving Chad's real guitar playing for show. She knew she'd won when the crowd started to boo. Chad was bad. Really bad!

With a smile back at the assistant, Sonny returned to the back of the stage just as Chad walked back in looking ashamed. He saw Sonny's triumphant grin and knew straightaway. "What did you do?"

Sonny just laughed. "Oh Chad I can see a flaw in your plan." She mocked, picking up her guitar. "Read the show's title. Read it Cooper: Talent, the one thing you lack." Then, with a wink, Sonny took her applause and went out onto the stage to show them how to really play a guitar.

-*-

**74. Rudolph**

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings…" Sonny's singing echoes through the halls of Stage 3 as she walked around hanging Christmas decorations over every single hook or corner. She loved Christmas. She'd always loved it. Ever since she was little and still believed in Santa Claus. Back then she used to wake up really early and run out for presents. Later she'd look forward to catching up with family and as she got older this became more and more important. Now, so far away from home, she was very keen to keep as much tradition alive as she could. This meant decorations, the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas' (which was counted down as they got closer to Christmas, dropping one line each day), and her cute little costume: Rudolph the present reindeer. Since she was six she'd dress as Rudolph and hand out presents. This year was no different. And, with Christmas five days away and today being the last day of filming before Christmas break, today would be her present day for the other children in the lots. She'd started the morning at Meal or No Meal, moved on to Teen Gladiators and had just finished up at Hoosier Girl. All that was left was Mackenzie Falls, and despite her cheery Christmas mood she was holding off on that one for as long as possible. But by the end of lunch she knew it was time. Sticking on her costume, red nose and all, Sonny bounded over to Stage 2 where the cast were finishing up filming (in the new episode Chloe had been lost in a mine and only Mackenzie could save her, very dramatic apparently, but Sonny found it more silly). She bounded in to a few laughs and an expected comment from Chad.

"Oh goodness, its Rudolph the red-nosed dork-deer." Chad sneered. Sonny just frowned and opened her bag of presents. "What brings you here Sonny?"

"Presents, for my favourite tween drama show cast."

"We're the only tween drama show cast you know." Chad pointed out.

Sonny nodded. "Exactly. Do you think you'd be my favourite if I knew any others?" Chad pretended to laugh before looking into the bag.

"So what did you get us?"

Sonny withdrew five tightly wrapped boxes. "You can't open them till Christmas day. Promise?" The Mackenzie Falls cast nodded slowly, clearly not used to being told what to do. "Okay, they're all yours then." She distributed them amongst the cast. The others walked away as Sonny went back to her bag, but Chad stayed.

"What is it?"

"You have no patience Chad. It's a virtue you know."

"I don't need virtues, I have talent and looks." Chad boasted. Sonny sighed. "Tell me what it is." Sonny just reshouldered the bag and skipped to the door.

"My work here is done. Merry Christmas Chad Dylan Cooper." Then, with a shake of her felt antlers, Sonny bounded from the room. As soon as she was gone Chad pulled open the present and found inside a picture frame with the cast of So Random! in it. Written across the bottom was a simple message… '_Just returning the favour. Keep it. It could be worth thousands one day. From So Random!" _With a shake of his head, Chad put the picture frame back in its box and started out of the studios.

-

-

_Coming up next…_

**Part 2:**

_5. Poster: _"Foot fungus? No wonder the girls love you Chad." – Chad signs up to become the poster boy for a beauty brand – unaware it's for anti foot fungus cream…

_19. Wisconsin:_ You can take the girl out of Wisconsin, but you can't get the girl to stop talking about Wisconsin – Sonny feels homesick so Chad organises a surprise…

_76. Cooper: _"What's with the accent?" Chad ignored her. "I have a heritage I can be proud of – something more than cows and Wisconsin." – A history class leads Chad to a very regal family tree, something he's keen to point out to the regal-less Sonny Monroe…

_89. Football: _"You throw like a girl." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, I am a girl. What's your excuse?" – Chad doesn't believe Sonny can throw a decent NFL pass, so she issues him a challenge.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Sonny With a Chance… but a girl can dream right?

**A/N: **To _WhiteRose6136_ who wrote the most uplifting review I have ever read (that said, as she's one of my favourite SWAC authors, she could've written anything and I'd be as excited!) and _addicted2SWAC_ (sorry, I got your pen-name wrong in the dedication before, lol!) who is making me suffer by not updating her awesome piece **Sonny with a Chance of Cafeteria Work** (if you're not reading this piece then what the hell is wrong with you?) until after the weekend! Why? Why cruel fate! No seriously, go read this. And of course _littlemissmiley123_, the instigator of all this evil! Lol. Thanks everyone!

Anyway, time to stop before my A/N becomes as long as the piece itself. Okay, just one last thing to say… review please? You know how much I love them! They brighten my day!

-

**Part 2:**

_5. Poster: _"Foot fungus? No wonder the girls love you Chad." – Chad signs up to become the poster boy for a beauty brand – unaware it's for anti foot fungus cream…

_19. Wisconsin:_ You can take the girl out of Wisconsin, but you can't get the girl to stop talking about Wisconsin – Sonny feels homesick so Chad organises a surprise…

_76. Cooper: _"What's with the accent?" Chad ignored her. "I have a heritage I can be proud of – something more than cows and Wisconsin." – A history class leads Chad to a very regal family tree, something he's keen to point out to the regal-less Sonny Monroe…

_89. Football: _"You throw like a girl." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, I am a girl. What's your excuse?" – Chad doesn't believe Sonny can throw a decent NFL pass, so she issues him a challenge.

-*-

**5. Poster**

Someone let go a loud sigh, right near Sonny's ear. She ignored it at first, knowing full well who would resort to such dramatic measures to gain attention, but when he repeated the move she had to turn. "Hello Chad."

Chad grinned. "Oh Sonny, didn't see you there." He motioned to the seat beside her at the cafeteria table. "May I?"

"You're in a good mood today. It's been a good thirty seconds now and you haven't once mentioned your name, how stupid my show is or how much I secretly love you."

"Everyone already knows that, it is and you do."

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her sandwich. "And suddenly everything is normal with the world again."

"So, you were asking why I'm so happy?"

"I was?" Sonny frowned, never recalling asking that (or caring for that matter), but Chad looked like an eager puppy so she played along. "Oh right, yeah, I was. So, what's up?"

"A beauty brand for men just signed me as the face of their new line of products."

"An advertising campaign?"

Chad nodded proudly. "This face is finally paying for itself." Sonny almost pulled a muscle trying not to roll her eyes again, but eventually won the tussle.

"What kind of beauty products?" Chad shrugged. "Wasn't that in the contract?"

Chad shrugged again. "Didn't read it – reading contracts is for ugly people and people who get a lucky break." He looked at her with an expression that said what words didn't need to: 'like you'.

Sonny scowled before thinking about it. "But if you don't read contracts you could've just signed up for anything."

"My agent read it. Don't worry about my gorgeous face Sonny, it'll still be around to taunt you tomorrow."

"No, really, seriously Chad. If don't read contracts you could get… uh… I can't think of anything right now but I'll get back to you with an answer on that."

Chad shook his head and stood up. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… beauty and luck come hand in hand." Then, with his pride and over-inflated ego holding him a few inches off the ground, Chad practically drifted from the cafeteria. Sonny gave a small smile. With an exit like that, a reality check for Chad was only days away…

*

"Hey hey, my ad is on soon. Go to M…" he stopped. "You're already watching Mackenzie Falls. I was wrong, you do have taste."

Sonny rolled her eyes at the blonde figure in the Prop House doorway. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on. All I've managed to gather is that Portlyn can't act and that girl that never talks around here does actually have a voice!" She gave Chad a thumbs-up as he took a seat on the arm of the couch and frowned at the screen until Mackenzie appeared again, at which point he spoke the lines over his own voice. Sonny just shook her head silently. May she never understand this boy. Then the ad breaks started and he grinned. They endured a toothpaste ad and a commercial for car insurance before Chad's face came up on screen.

"Staying fresh and rejuvenated on the set of a drama isn't easy," Chad's onscreen alter ego spoke with enough charm to melt butter. Sonny could almost hear the fangirls sliding off their seats in joy. She, however, was just sick with disgust. If he were anymore cheesy she'd be able to lather him on a ham sandwich and have herself a very tasty lunch. "That's why I have my necessities from One-Care Daily, for Men!" He lifted up to the camera four bottles of chemical-looking products. The first one turned out to be face wash. The second was some kind of fancy roll-on deodorant. The third one was a glorified hand wash, but it was the fourth that made Sonny burst out laughing. Chad just frowned. "What?"

"The last one: 'for itching or the head and feet'." He didn't understand. "Itching of the head and feet? That's ringworm!"

"No it isn't."

"Fine, look up the product on the internet then." Sonny teased, her sides now hurting from laughing so hard. She brought it up on the TV screen and then typed the product name into a search engine. The response came up quickly: 'One-Care Daily Discomfort Powder – for itching of the head and feet'. Sonny clicked on the link for more details as Chad watched on silently, comprehension moving slowly across his handsome face. The answer came up… 'to fight the symptoms of ringworm and foot fungus, completely normal responses to high stress situations.' Sonny couldn't help herself and laughed again. "Foot fungus? No wonder the girls love you Chad." With a pout and a glare he stood. Sonny just laughed harder. "See what happens when you don't read contracts Chad…" he stalked from the room as Sonny called after him. "… I've finally got your answer: 'don't read contracts – you get foot fungus!"

-*-

**19. Wisconsin**

"Sonny!" Tawni beamed at the sight of the brunette as she entered Condor Studios that morning. Her smile wasn't returned however and Tawni sensed trouble. "What is it?" She pulled out her phone and checked her reflection. She flicked her hair when she found herself looking as cute as usual. "Okay, so it isn't me, so what's wrong with you?"

Sonny sighed. "I just miss home, that's all. My cousin just had a huge birthday. Everyone was there. Well, except me of course."

"Oh sweetie." Tawni touched Sonny's arm almost sympathetically. "I'm sure they all missed you."

Sonny shook her head. "No, that's not it. I miss them." Tawni didn't understand. In her mind Tawni's presence was a plus for everybody else, not a win for her. "I miss open fields and friends and spending a whole day with nothing to see but grass and clouds. You don't get that here. Everything is so built up. I don't even know where a park is that isn't filled with Hollywood wives, paparazzi and those little yapping things they call dogs."

"Morning Sonny, Blonde Random." Chad wandered past, thoroughly absorbed in his script. He stopped when no one responded. "I said; 'morning Sonny, Blonde Random'."

"It's Tawni!" Chad waved his hand like he didn't care, frowning at the sullen figure of Sonny. Tawni understood. "She's homesick. Misses grass and cows."

"Clouds!" Sonny frowned. "I miss clouds. Open space. Seeing nothing but hills and wide-open spaces. The peace of only hearing birds." She shook her head. "You wouldn't get it." She left them behind, heading back toward the dressing room.

Tawni looked to Chad. "See what you did? Now I have to go appease her, pretend Wisconsin isn't some backwater hole!" With a dramatic huff fit for Mackenzie Falls, Tawni turned and strutted back to her dressing room. Chad just frowned at his script, a million ideas running through his head.

*

Sonny didn't know why she'd accepted a blindfold and the promise of a surprise from Chad. It was probably down to the fact she was so upset and homesick that right now anything Chad did would just provide a nice distraction. Allowing Chad to lead her through the halls of Condor Studios, the blindfold tight over her eyes as Chad led her, steering her with his hands on her shoulders, they eventually came to a stop. "Where are we?" She heard Chad open a door and lead her inside, closing the door behind him. A strange type of peace washed over Sonny, a silence with just the softest hint of birdcalls. She gave a soft smile. "Really Chad, where are we?"

He removed the blindfold with a flourish. "Home." Sonny looked around. It was a set, but the room had been set up like one big hilly field. Fake grass covered the floor of the studio and the set around it showed green hills and a bright blue sky beyond. With enough imagination she could believe exactly what he'd said. She could be home. She made to ask him how and why when he answered for her. "I got the idea from you – The Basement." Sonny chuckled, taking a seat on the grass and taking in the surrounds. "Plus you were so sad this morning." Sonny smiled, assessing the room again. There were a few gaps, one where she could make out Chad's assistant standing with a table and box in hand, waiting for his cue. Sonny ignored him, going back to the green hills and birdcalls.

"This is ama…" A loud mooing sounded nearby and Sonny stopped, frowning toward the source of the sound before glancing at Chad. "Is that a cow?"

Chad chuckled. "Yes, I brought a cow into the studio." Sonny looked like she believed it for a minute before he shook his head. "Chad Dylan Cooper is good, but not THAT good…" he paused, "well, actually, he is THAT good, but not a fan of cows so…" he trailed off before waving to his assistant who came running over with a small mooing box and the table. Chad took the box from him and handed it to Sonny. "To replace the one you lost down the sink."

Inside sat a phone, the same as her old one, complete with cow print casing and a mooing ringtone. She frowned at the name of the caller then answered it. "Yes Chad?"

He grinned, pulling his phone from his pocket and speaking into it whilst watching her. "Yes Monroe?"

"Thank you."

"Feel better now?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Of course I do, thanks to you."

"Oh good, because I forgot to show you this earlier…" he pulled from his pocket a list and handed it to Sonny. "Last week's ratings." Sonny hung up and put the phone back into its box as she read it. 1: Mackenzie Falls. 2: So Random!. She looked to Chad and he explained. "Because Sonny, if you're not sad because I caused it, then you shouldn't be sad." Then, with a chuckle, he turned away.

Sonny sighed and dropped the ratings onto the table. A nice gesture was a nice gesture, even if it stunk of Chad's enjoyment at getting one-up on her through their shows. Plus, Sonny grinned at her new phone; at least she got something out of it this time! With a twirl and a skip back in her step, she bounded back towards the Prop House.

-*-

**76. Cooper**

"Good afternoon Sonny, Randoms." Sonny glanced up to find Chad standing by their table, a common occurrence, but there was something different about the whole thing. Something that stank of arrogance and trouble – the very essence of Chad. She picked up on it when he spoke again. "I didn't manage to catch your show last night, more important things to do, like staring at paint dry."

Sonny's nose wrinkled at both the insult and the voice. Chad was putting on a very bad English accent. "You've gone English now?"

"We're doing family trees in class. Apparently mine has a connection to a Prince. He was my grandfather. Imagine, a Prince Cooper."

"A man with more money than sense named Cooper? No, I find that hard to believe." Sonny muttered, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Tawni spoke up, clearly having missed the reasoning behind Chad's new tone. "What's with the accent?"

Chad ignored her. "I have a heritage I can be proud of – something more than cows and Wisconsin."

Sonny scowled. "One history class and you think your family is better than mine?"

Chad gave his usual half-scoff, half-laugh. "Oh no, I knew that before now. The class just proved it." With a grin he turned and walked back to his table and his castmates.

Sonny called after him. "Yeah, well, how do you know I don't have any royal relatives?"

*

"I don't have any royal relatives." It had been forty minutes since lunch and Sonny had spent the entire time researching her family tree over the Internet. She'd found a grandfather who was a Wisconsin cattle farmer, a great-grandfather who was a prize-winning trainer from Wisconsin and an aunt who'd won a beauty pageant at 19 – a Wisconsin beauty pageant. Chad had been right; the Monroes were all Wisconsin and cows. With a dejected sigh she turned to Tawni who was seated at the bench filing her nails. "Not that I'm not proud of my relatives, I mean, I love Wisconsin so why wouldn't I be proud of them? Right?"

"You want royal blood don't you?" Tawni saw right through the protests.

"Yes." Sonny admitted, her head slipping. "Just because I don't have a Prince grandfather… wait a minute. Now, I don't know a lot about the English royal family, but their name isn't Cooper. If it was his grandfather then he would be related to the current royal family surely."

"Are you suggesting Chad is lying?"

"No…"

Tawni cut her off. "Because that's what I'd be suggesting." She smiled at her nails proudly. "They're so pretty they need their own website."

Sonny beamed. "That's it!" Then, grabbing the keyboard again, she started her search.

*

Chad frowned at the figure on the Prop House lounge. "Why did you call me and ask me to come here?"

Sonny glanced up at him with a smile. "I wanted to know more about your family. A Prince? Prince of where?"

Chad gave her a sceptical look before the enjoyment at talking about himself took over. "Prince of Cornwall, which is a county in southwest England – I looked it up."

Sonny smiled. "Is that all you looked up?" She tapped at the keyboard as he nodded. "Prince of Cornwall right?" Chad nodded again, still looking very proud of himself. Sonny just logged into the Internet and brought up the details of Arthur Cooper, the 'Prince of Cornwall'. Chad frowned at the screen as it detailed that Arthur Cooper was a factory owner from Cornwall in Ontario, Canada. He was titled the 'Prince of Cornwall' after his factory kept the town afloat during the Great Depression. Chad glared at the screen.

"That's not… he can't… you don't…" the drama star failed to find his words so Sonny interpreted.

"He's not a prince? Yeah. And he's from Canada. How's your Canadian accent?" Chad looked heartbroken, but Sonny couldn't help but rub it in. "On the plus side, he saved a small town from economic extinction. You should be proud." She scrolled for more details and soon found what the factory made. "Ooh, look, they made footwear." Chad had had enough and started to leave as Sonny called after him. "Chad Dylan Cooper, Prince of High-Tops!"

-*-

**89. Football**

"The story about Mackenzie being a Patriots fan just sounds so ridiculous to me. Since when did Mackenzie EVER like football?" Sonny glanced up from reading her script and wandering the halls of Condor Studios aimlessly as she heard Chad's familiar voice. He was talking, nay growling, into his phone. He gave one last "well make them change it then" before hanging up, spotting her. "Monroe."

"Chad." Sonny gave a curt nod then a sly smile. "Not a football fan Chad?" He shrugged. "Or is it that you just don't get it?"

"What is there to not get? A bunch of beefed-up guys run, with football in hand, towards another bunch of beefed-up guys."

"It's a bit more than that!"

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

Sonny shook her head. "You don't get it."

"Explain it to me then."

"Why should I?"

"Ha!" Chad laughed cruelly. "You don't know anything about it either."

"I clearly know more than you."

"I bet you can't even throw a football."

Sonny held up a hand. "Whoa there cowboy, is that a challenge?" Chad shrugged. "Well it is now. I bet I can throw a proper NFL pass further than you."

"I bet you can't." Sonny just grinned. "Alright then, winner is slave to the other for ten hours…"

"Five hours, we have a rehearsal this afternoon and we don't need you hanging around."

"Deal." They shook on it. "Grab your football and cleaning gear Monroe, I'll meet you in the car park in twenty minutes." Then, like two cowboys leaving a duel, they turned and stalked away.

*

"It's simple, on three we both throw. Me to Grady, you to Nico. Wherever they catch them Tawni and Portlyn will measure from. Whoever goes the furthest wins."

Chad agreed. "You're on."

Tawni grinned, holding up a handkerchief like a girl at an old-fashioned car race. "Ready?" Sonny twisted the leather in her hands. "Set." Chad shot Sonny a cold smile. "Throw!"

As Nico and Grady backed-up, going for the balls, Sonny and Chad cheered them on. Eventually both pigskins hit the hands of their recipients and Tawni and Portlyn started measuring. They both paused when they had their results, conferred then measured again. Meanwhile Chad and Sonny stood silently, watching on. After three re-measures, Portlyn beamed at the two challengers and announced the winner…

*

"Sonny?" Sonny glanced up from picking up the last of the litter as Portlyn spoke. She was pointing to the trash bin in the corner of her dressing room. "Empty that will you?"

Sonny nodded and picked it up glumly, sneaking a glance at her watch at the same time. Four hours done, one to go. Stupid Chad. "Of course, be right back." She gave the primped Mackenzie Falls starlet a smile then left Stage Three, bin in hand, bound for the skip at the back of Stage 1. As she exited the studio she saw she wasn't the only one doing so. Chad was already at the bin, tipping in two barrels-worth of rubbish. She joined him. "Portlyn is a slave driver."

"Blondie is a maniac," he grumbled back.

"Portlyn is like listening to a jackhammer without earmuffs."

"Blondie is like having teeth drilled without anaesthetic."

"Yeah, well, you were the one who said if it was a draw then we both lost."

Chad frowned. "You were the one who challenged me."

"You were the one who said I didn't know anything about football!"

Chad held up his hands to stop her slowly growing tirade. "Look, if you just admit you were wrong then we can stop right now."

"Why should I? You started this." She leant in and prodded him in the chest. "You admit it then we can both go home."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong."

Sonny scowled. "Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk."

"I guess I'm taking my chances with the drill then."

"I'd sooner the jackhammer any day."

"Ask Portlyn is she thinks her toenails are nice today."

"Ask Tawni if she wants to show you how the bite, wipe and gloss works." Sonny retaliated quickly.

"Fine, I will."

"Then I will too."

"Great!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Here." Chad swiped the bin from Sonny's hand and tipped it into the skip half-heartedly before pushing it back into her hands.

"Thanks." But the thanks had much the same venom as the 'good' had.

"No problem," he replied just as short. With a brief frown and stare-off, Sonny turned and started back inside. Grabbing the bins, Chad did much the same thing, both dreading what was to come next (toenails and bite, wipe and gloss – neither sounded good) and deciding they would never, ever again, challenge the other. It never ended well for anyone…

-

-

-

_Coming up next…_

**Part 3:**

_10. Camera:_ "What would happen to you if this came out?" Sonny grinned, waving the photo in his face. - Sonny gets sent a fancy new camera from her aunt and uses it continuously, eventually catching Chad in a very compromising position...

_31. Movies:_ "What movie is that then? 'Nightmare on Jerk Street?'" - It's Costume Party time for the cast and crew of Condor Studios. When Sonny's costume is ridiculed by a certain blond haired jerkthrob, Zora helps Sonny get her revenge...

_49. Traffic:_ "Is walking on the highway an option?" Chad shook his head. "No." - Chad and Sonny get stuck in traffic and are forced to play nice...

_71. Sun:_ "Oh look, it's Mackenzie the dramatic lobster!" - Chad is far too vain for his own good, so Sonny decides to teach him a lesson...


	3. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC. I don't own Scooby Doo. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**A/N: **Boo! Mwah ha ha. It's Halloween peeps (although seeing as how late I'm posting this your time, it's probably already the first by the time you're reading this). Okay, so it's not a big thing down here. We get one or two knockers but other than that mostly we just think it's… dumb. (lol, Chad…) But for you Yanks it's a big deal so I'll take some time out for some Halloween fun. Plus it does kill off a challenge… ;) So here we go… prepare to be very not scared!

-

_55. Dogs_: "Whatever you say. The point is, you've cost me my Hollywood Halloween Party and so now, I'm going to cost you yours." Sonny gave him a slightly worried look, unsure what Chad was about to do. "Yeah, roh-roah." - It's Halloween and Chad is hosting a Hollywood party. So when Sonny ruins his party, Chad plans his revenge. But what else is in the studio that could put both their revenge plans on hold?

-

100 Chapter Channy Challenge… Halloween Special…

**55. Dogs  
**

"Awhooooo…" The creepy noise flooded the halls of Stage 3 as Sonny and the rest of the So Random! crew dressed for their last rehearsal before the show. It was, of course, a Halloween Special including two linked skits about two kids (Grady and Nico) who learn the hardships of too much candy, one about a witch (Tawni) who comes at Halloween to cause trouble but finds herself getting lollies instead, and Sonny and Zora's piece which involved two girls and their desperate search for the ultimate costume – one so scary they end up terrifying themselves and spend the whole of Halloween under the bed hiding from one-another. Marshall was enjoying it so much he'd taken to dressing like Dracula since Tuesday. Problem was that as he only had one costume he was bordering on stanky Dracula and was less terrifying and more tear-ifying. Grady had tried for the last few days to mirror Zora's uncanny ability to appear randomly from the strangest places and scare people. The problem with Grady was that he was as covert as an alligator in a pie shop. You could hear him snickering at least a minute before he jumped out at you. And Tawni had taken to dressing up in various 'scary' costumes. Unfortunately the only thing scary about them was just how much she had paid for them. Sonny had tried to retain as much normality as possible, simply smiling her way through plastic spiders in her hamburgers and cobwebs in her vanity drawers. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Halloween, but that she was too busy thinking about the Halloween Night-In she'd put together for Saturday night, a spooky night of ghost stories and wacky food, starting off with a tradition she and Lucy had practiced back home in Wisconsin since they were 10: a marathon of her favourite cartoon, Scooby Doo. She loved that dog, and Shaggy and all the rest too, but mainly it was the dog. She'd even put together an awesome 'Scooby Gang' costume for everyone. They hadn't accepted it, but it hadn't stopped her dressing as her favourite crime-fighting canine. She even had his cute little red collar. Now she just had to wait till Saturday, and that meant getting through one more lunch after rehearsal and one more chance for Chad Dylan Cooper to remind the 'Randoms' he was having a huge, exclusive Hollywood Halloween party and they weren't invited. Well, Sonny had been invited, but she wasn't going without her friends and anyway, she had some Scooby to watch!

He was right on cue. "Randoms." He slipped past them in the line (never one to wait for anything so why start now?) and was handed by Brenda some very fancy-looking casserole dish. Sonny didn't miss the mussels on top. Stupid Chad. "Have I mentioned that Justin Timb…"

Sonny cut him off. "You mentioned Timberlake Chad." She tried to stay cheery but the comparison of Chad's fancy casserole to the slop she was now being dished was enough to wipe the smile off anyone's face. It was apparently pork mash and onion gravy. It looked more like something the proverbial cat had sicked up. "As well as Hudgens, Tisdale, Gomez, Montana, Cosgrove and all the other poor unfortunate females you've apparently swayed to the 'Chad Is Super' cause."

"Well, Chad is super, that's a'given," he grinned and straightened his collar with his one free hand. "But what's crawled down your windpipe this afternoon?" Sonny just ignored the question and started back to her seat. "Oh don't tell me, your lame little Random party has been cancelled?"

Sonny took the bait. "First, no. Second, it's not lame. Third, go away!" Holding up his free hand in mock surrender, Chad backed away with a grin.

Tawni took a seat beside her. "He's right though, what is wrong? You've been snappy since rehearsal."

Sonny spilled. "Scooby's collar is gone." Tawni gave her a blank look. "The sparkly red collar for my Scooby Doo costume. It was on my dressing table and now it's gone missing."

"Actually now you mention it, I have lost a pair of earrings, they were on my dressing table this morning too, I remember seeing them there."

"I lost my 'Grady bling'," Grady said, taking a seat. The girls looked blank.

Nico interpreted. "That ugly silver wristband he wears." The taller-boy motioned to Grady's now bare wrist. "And someone's taken the shiny new phone cover I just bought."

"And my periscope." Zora added. No one asked why she had a periscope. It was better not to know. "We have a thief!"

"Yeah, and no guesses for who." Sonny muttered. The others looked blank. "Chad Dylan Cooper and the cast of Mackenzie Falls!" It was obvious to her and slowly it dawned on the others. "They're doing it to sabotage our Halloween Night-In!" They all nodded slowly. "So we need to get our revenge."

"What do you have planned?" Tawni gave a sly smile as the others leant forward and Sonny outlined her plan of attack.

*

It was late, well past when the cast of So Random! should be at home. That night's show had been a resounding success and so they were hyped for the next part of the plan they had very subtly titled Eccie, which was the way to say E-C-E, Ending Chad's Ego… The five figures, dressed head-to-toe in black, crept down the halls of Stage 2, sliding past the 'Do Not Admit' wall (Jason Earles? What had he done to Chad?) and into the main stage. It no longer resembled the set of Mackenzie Falls they were used to but was plastered with black curtains, skeletons and pumpkin candles just waiting to be lit. The set for Chad's Hollywood Halloween Party. Well, for now at least.

The plan was simple but genius, if Sonny said so herself, and involved one terrified producer, one infestation of cockroaches and a whole lot of crazy. Sonny turned to Zora who was the only one openly holding anything. "Ready?" She gave a grin. "By the way, how did you get hold of so many in such a short amount of time?"

Zora shrugged. "I know people."

Sonny knew she didn't want to know those people. She just grinned. "Well, do your stuff."

"First!" Tawni squealed. "First we need to put up the barrier."

"Oh yeah, right. Grady, the barrier please." He produced from his coat a small spray bottle and started squeezing a soft white and green liquid on the ground. It was a mix of starch and cucumber, two things cockroaches hated. She'd read that on a lolly wrapper once! As soon as the liquid was wide around them and gave them a path back to the doorway, Grady disappeared to spray the other doors to ensure their little friends didn't escape before morning. They had a lot of work to do, and leaving Stage 2 before that happened was not a possibility. He returned five minutes later with a grin and stepped back into the circle as Zora tipped the bag to the floor outside the circle. Some of the cockroaches sniffed the cucumber mix but they quickly ran away from it. Nico and Grady high-fived at their mix as Tawni just stood watching with disgust as over 100 large cockroaches ran every which way, many scuttling into the dark places around the set, the others headed for the pumpkins and other food stuffs around the place. As they lost sight of most of them, the So Random! cast just backed-up to the doorway and shut it behind them, ensuring it too was well sprayed. Then, with grins and high-fives amongst themselves, they headed home and waited for the morning revelations.

*

Portlyn's scream could be heard from Stage 3. A blood-curdling yell that just fit the day. It was Halloween morning. Sonny was putting the last touches on her Scooby Doo costume (minus the fancy new red collar that was still missing) that she had every intention of wearing all day. As there came another long scream from the Mackenzie Falls starlet, Sonny glanced at Tawni with a grin. "I think she found our present."

Tawni just clapped her hands excitedly. "Soon their stupid party will be crushed like a cockroach…" she smacked her fist into her palm and wiggled it a bit before stopping with a smile. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

"Of course." Then, with a grin, the two So Random! girls headed to the cafeteria to find some breakfast.

*

"Call mister Condor and tell him we need pest exterminators at double time…" The Mackenzie Falls producer, a wiry little man named Richard O'Boyle glanced at his assistant, a chubby blonde woman with extravagant glasses perched on her nose. "Now Sara, you know how much I hate cockroaches!" Sara skedaddled.

As Richard took a seat, Sonny and Tawni watching on from behind a plate of toast and jam, trying hard to look like they weren't listening in, Portlyn ran into the room and straight to Richard's side. "Chad needs a minute of your time."

Sonny rolled her eyes at the reality that Chad sent Portlyn ahead to demand the producer's time. It was just so Chad! Richard nodded. "I think I know what this is about."

Portlyn ran off, the So Random! girls noticing her hair wasn't it's usual immaculate self this morning, likely ruffled in her desperate attempt to rid herself of cockroaches. A few seconds later, in walked Chad. "Richard! What's this about cockroaches? What do you mean Stage 3 is out of bounds?"

"You'll have to ask Portlyn Chad, she found them this morning. About 100 of them she said." Chad glared. "You know how much I hate cockroaches."

"Oh grow up, they're not dangerous!" The menace slipped from Chad's voice as he realised what this all meant. "How long will Stage 3 be out of action?" Richard shrugged. "My Hollywood Halloween Party?"

"I'm sorry Chad, you're going to have to cancel or move the venue. We can't let you have it in there. The exterminators will be in there all afternoon."

Chad growled. "This does not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper!" He waved a fist as if cursing the heavens and Sonny let out a giggle just loud enough to draw attention to herself. "Something funny Monroe?"

Sonny just shrugged. "Well, it's just that, seemingly this sort of thing does happen to Chad Dylan Cooper."

He turned on the girls. "You two have something to do with this," they feigned innocence. "Yes, you do, and I will prove it if it's the last thing I do!" His extravagant vengeance bid finished with a fist into the air.

The producer looked between the girls and his star. "What exactly are you going to do?"

Chad spun on his heel dramatically. "I have some cockroaches to meet." Then, stamping his heel and shooting Sonny one last look, he left the cafeteria.

*

They didn't see Chad again until a little after 3pm as they were setting up for their Halloween Night-In, Sonny slapping back Grady's hand as he tried once again to steal a pumpkin-face chip. He wandered into the Prop House, as usual uninvited, with a sour look on his face. "Cockroaches?" They all looked at him blankly. "Really? Cockroaches?"

"As usual Chad, we have absolutely no idea what you're on about." Sonny spoke up.

Chad nodded slowly. "Oh really?" He pointed to the carpeted ground of the Prop House and a stain no one had noticed. "There's a line of stains from the door of Stage 3 all the way back here. Care to explain that?"

Grady grabbed a pair of pants sitting nearby and noticed the large green stain on the back. "Oh man, it leaked!" Tawni rolled her eyes and Nico sighed, whacking him in the arm. "These are new too."

"Fine," Sonny gave in. "We let the cockroaches loose, but only because you stole our things."

Chad gaped. "What? Why would I want anything belonging to a Random?"

"Well someone stole our stuff and you're the safest bet because, well, to be honest when anything happens around here it's always you!"

"Whatever you say. The point is, you've cost me my Hollywood Halloween Party and so now, I'm going to cost you yours." Sonny gave him a slightly worried look, unsure what Chad was about to do. "Yeah, roh-roah." His impersonation of Scooby was scarily good but none of the cast noticed as he stalked off again, his threat still ringing in the air.

Sonny broke it with a soft chuckle. "What's the worst he could do?" The others looked around at one another before Sonny just grabbed the chips. "Come on, let's get into it."

*

Something thumped from above them, the room the kids had once commandeered in their desperate bid to get Chad away from their Prop House, but it now lay empty. It was late into the evening and despite promises he'd return, Chad had yet to show his face. The movement upstairs was the first sign. Sonny looked up at it quickly. "What is he up to?"

"What is who up to?" Chad's voice sounded from the doorway just as there came another thump from upstairs. He glanced at it but then frowned back at the TV. "Scooby Doo? Really? You know it's the old prospector's ghost after some gold that isn't his. In the end he'll be foiled by those 'pesky kids' and everyone will laugh and laugh." He rolled his eyes. "It got old very quickly, when I was six!"

"Just go ahead Chad, do your worst and let us carry on with our night."

Chad just smiled and took a seat, grabbing a bowl of popcorn straight out of Nico's hands. "I just thought I'd stick around." He grinned. "How's that for revenge?" Something thudded upstairs again.

"Okay, seriously, whoever you sent up there, tell them to break it up." Sonny snapped.

"I'm not doing that. Must be rats."

"You're a rat." Sonny growled. "And look, you've made your point, you didn't steal our stuff, now go away. You're ruining my Halloween Night-In."

"Which is my aim." He grinned cruelly. "Here, have some popcorn."

Sonny pulled it from his grasp. "Don't offer me my own popcorn!" He 'ooh'ed like he'd just won an unspoken war with her. There came another thump from upstairs. "Okay that's it, if you and thumpy-mc-thump up there don't leave soon you will be hit with a b…" something crashed from upstairs, breaking her sentence. "What the heck is that?"

"Maybe it's Bernard." Grady said, his voice shaking in what Sonny wrote off as dramatics.

"Who is Bernard?" Sonny asked, frowning.

"Bernard is one of the builders who built the original Condor Studios." Chad spoke up. "He was working on the lights and something happened. He was electrocuted and fell to the ground. He was working alone so no one found his body until morning. There have been many sightings of him, especially around the anniversary of his death."

"And let me guess, his anniversary is Halloween?" The others nodded, looking worried. "Oh please, you all actually believe this?"

"Maybe he took our stuff." Tawni spoke up, casting a look at the ceiling with a worried look.

"Has he ever stolen anything before?" Sonny asked, still not believing it. Tawni shook her head. "Then I was right, it was Chad!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde figure beside her.

"Do you have proof?"

"Do you have proof Bernard exists?" Sonny returned.

"Do you have proof he doesn't?"

"Maybe I'll go get some."

"Maybe I'll come with you to prove he does."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go then." Sonny finished, putting the popcorn down and grabbing a stick of bright red licorice to eat on the go.

"You're on." Then, stalking from the room, Chad left. Sonny glanced back at the others.

"If I return alone, tell them the ghost took him." Then, with a grin, she followed the blonde jerk-throb from the room.

Tawni just glanced at the others. "Who's for changing to the _Wizards of Waverly Place_ movie?" The other three voted yes. Tawni grabbed the remote and Sonny's bowl of popcorn. Nico cast her a look. "Well she won't be needing this where she's going!"

*

"How about you turn on the light." Sonny instructed, whacking Chad with the last of her licorice. It gave a healthy thwack sound as it connected with his upper-arm.

"Noooo…" Chad muttered sarcastically. "That never occurred to me." He gave the light switch a loud click and nothing happened. He did it a few times more to show. "It's out."

Sonny shrugged although he couldn't see it. "Whatever, keep walking, I'll let your shiny ego guide my way." She couldn't see his frown but she could sense it. "Come on, we haven't got all night to find your precious ghost."

"Maybe you should lead."

Sonny scoffed. "Why, are you scared?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get scared… but you're the one who says there's no ghost so well, you should lead."

"Scared." But Sonny stepped around him and continued down the upstairs hall, making her way to the empty storeroom based on memory alone. She stumbled on a few things along the way, the whole time gripping the wall at the last minute to stop herself falling. But when she kicked a table she gave a low groan as her feet gave out from under her. Something tapped her arm as she sat there, glaring into the darkness, and she jumped before realising it was Chad offering her a hand. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Who's scared now Monroe?"

Sonny gave a 'pfft' sound, but she didn't quite pull it off. She was maybe a little nervous about exactly what was in the storeroom. Not that she would ever confess that to Chad. "I'm not scared, just a klutz. There's a difference."

"Well if you're just going to sit there all night and debate this that's fine, but I have places to be so just take my hand and let's keep going."

Sonny grabbed the nearest thing (except his hand) and pulled herself to her feet. "I'd rather hug a ghost." They continued, finally making it to the storeroom. Sonny's hand gripped the doorknob and paused, casting Chad a look. He seemed to notice the break in movement.

"If you get attacked then I'll be right here."

"Oh great, I feel so safe now." Then turning the handle she pushed it open and stepped inside. As she let the door go it swung almost to a close behind her, pushed by something. 'Or someone' Sonny let herself think. She frowned at her own subconscious. "Okay Bernard, wherever you are come on out and show yo…" she stopped as she saw the window across the room. The curtains were open and she could see the window itself was as well. Sitting on the ledge was a very familiar wristband. She moved towards it quickly and picked it up. "Grady's bling." She laughed and pocketed it, frowning around the room, squinting in the small amount of light cast by the moonlight streaming in. On a shelf nearby sat Tawni's earrings; one on the top shelf and the other fallen to the bottom. She grabbed them too and soon found the rest of the belongings, all except her Scooby collar. She frowned again before sighing. It was gone. Then something moved behind the door and Sonny gave a soft cry. Chad's voice sounded from outside.

"Sonny?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" then she saw it and smiled. A racoon. And the little bugger had one last item in his mouth: her Scooby Doo collar. She made the connection. All of the items were shiny; the diamond in the earrings, the sparkles on the periscope, the metal wristband, the phone cover and the fake red diamantés on the collar. A ghost indeed. All they had was a thief. But then Chad spoke up again and Sonny saw her chance. Rubbing at her throat so she could do her best work, she gave a Portlyn-style scream and a yell. "Oh my gosh, it's Bernard!" A thump and the sound of feet hurrying down the hall told Sonny he'd bought it. Chad had scampered. Sonny gave a chuckle and turned her attention back to the racoon that was watching her with big eyes. "Alright buddy, now, hand over the collar."

*

By the time Sunday rolled around everyone knew about the racoon, which had been now lovingly titled Bernie by the So Random! cast and crew, as well about Chad Dylan Cooper's selfish retreat under the knowledge sweet little Sonny Monroe had come into contact with the ghost of Stage 3. Chad was now avoiding all unnecessary contact and hadn't come to the cafeteria for lunch. So when Sonny and her friends enjoyed a Chad-free lunch they didn't question why, just grinned and relished it. Of course when they got back to the Prop House that afternoon, questions about the whole thing rose again, especially from those that weren't there that night to hear Sonny's story firsthand. Josh the mail guy especially enjoyed the part where Chad returned to the Prop House as white as said ghost and told the 'Randoms' Sonny had been taken and despite doing his best to get inside the storeroom, Chad was unable to save her. He'd then rushed from Stage 3 in double time whilst the others headed upstairs to find Sonny coaxing her collar from a racoon's mouth with the promise of red licorice. They were also pleased to find their belongings could be linked to Bernie as well.

"Speaking of Bernie, you think he could be behind the movement of a few of my items?" Josh had asked before leaving. "It's just, I noticed this morning my step ladder has been moved out its usual location."

"And I found my hammer on the second floor this morning," the set builder Nick piped up. "And I recall leaving it on the stage floor yesterday afternoon."

Tawni frowned. "And my fluffy earmuffs are gone."

"Stepladder? Hammer? Earmuffs? They're all building types of…" Sonny stopped. "No, that's silly, the anniversary was yesterday ago."

Marshall appeared at the doorway. "I just heard about Bernie, I came to…" Marshall stopped as he noticed the looks on the cast and crew's faces. "What, what is it?"

"Bernard the builder, when is the anniversary of his death?" Sonny asked, her voice trembling just a little.

Marshall frowned. "Well, they believe he died after midnight so that would make it today, why?"

As a thump sounded from upstairs everyone in the room looked up quickly then, making excuses for it, all rushed from the Prop House. All that remained as they left was the soft sound of hammering coming from nearby…

-

**A/N: **Hope you all had a great Halloween…

Here's what's coming up next…

-

_Up next;_

**Part 3:**

_10. Camera:_ "What would happen to you if this came out?" Sonny grinned, waving the photo in his face. - Sonny gets sent a fancy new camera from her aunt and uses it continuously, eventually catching Chad in a very compromising position...

_31. Movies:_ "What movie is that then? 'Nightmare on Jerk Street?'" - It's Costume Party time for the cast and crew of Condor Studios. When Sonny's costume is ridiculed by a certain blond haired jerkthrob, Zora helps Sonny get her revenge...

_49. Traffic:_ "Is walking on the highway an option?" Chad shook his head. "No." - Chad and Sonny get stuck in traffic and are forced to play nice...

_71. Sun:_ "Oh look, it's Mackenzie the dramatic lobster!" - Chad is far too vain for his own good, so Sonny decides to teach him a lesson...

and then…

**Part 4:**

_38. Spa_: "Women's day spa Chad... women." - Tawni and Sonny head to a day spa for a day of relaxing, but that's easier said than done when Chad turns up...

_57. Kidnapper_: "Mr. Pookie?" She waved the photo in Tawni's face. "Someone has Mr. Pookie!" - Someone is holding Sonny's prized toy hostage but who would do such a thing, and why?

_69. Dumped_: "Awww, it's adorable." "I'M adorable, IT is flea-ridden." - When Sonny adopts a lost puppy, Chad finds himself competing for her attention...

_84. Party_: "'Actors for Actor's Rights'? More like 'Snobs for Chad's right to be treated better than he deserves'." - Sonny petitions for better treatment for the lesser shows on the lot, but one tween drama cast stands in her way...


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys, Kate-Emma here. No, this isn't an update; it's a call for some feedback and some opinions. The deal is this; over Christmas and New Years I won't be available so Part 2 is my last update for this year (mass awww here. Thank you! ;)). I've been thoroughly enjoying this so far and especially loving the feedback so this is where I'm opening it up to you because the fact is this: I've only done 9 of the challenges. 9 out of 100. That's an epic fail! Lol. And to tell the truth, I'm running out of ideas quickly. So if you have anything random, any moments from your life (whether you think they're funny or not I'm sure I'll find some crazy way to get it into the story, I promise) I would love to hear them. Of course all ideas will be credited accordingly. So head on over to littlemisssmiley123's challenge page and have a look at the categories. All ideas are welcome. Until then, here are the pieces coming next year. Hope you're enjoying this and will return next year for more…

-

-

_4. Brother_: "There's another one? Good lord!" - Chad has a brother and he's coming to visit Condor Studios, but what is it about him that makes Chad ashamed?

_6. Song_: "But life ISN'T a musical." Chad pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sonny just smiled. "But it could be." - When the Prop House gets a new toy, Playstation _Singstar_, the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls showdown on the karaoke. But will their song choices reveal more than they care to admit?

_9. Couch_: They always play with the toy until it breaks... and now she has to shop. Great! - Sonny has to buy the Prop House a new couch after Nico and Grady break it, but this shopping trip is hampered by an annoying tag-along with three names too many…

_10. Camera:_ "What would happen to you if this came out?" Sonny grinned, waving the photo in his face. - Sonny gets sent a fancy new camera from her aunt and uses it continuously, eventually catching Chad in a very compromising position...

_11. Portlyn_: "Well, she's not the sharpest tack in the bunch, but she's harmless, right?" - Portlyn helps Sonny out, but is this out of good nature or is the Mackenzie starlet up to something?

_15. Husband_: "Husband? In your dreams Monroe." Chad chuckled. "No Chad," she growled at his cockiness. "I said husbandry." - Celebrities for Causes has chosen the casts of Condor Studios to plug their cause for Humane Practices on the Farm, a job that leaves Chad, Sonny and Tawni with their hands dirty... literally. But is charity enough to soften Chad's ego? Or will a day on the land leave him worse than before?

_17. Money_: "I'm not broke, I just, you know, piggy is a little anorexic." She held up her small pink piggybank and frowned. "Poor piggy." - Sonny needs money for her mother's birthday present. Problem is, due to excessive spending of late, said mother has cut off Sonny's access to her bank account. So what desperate measure will Sonny take to get what she needs?

_22. Death_: "Death, social death - same difference. The point is, Tawni Hart is ruined!" - Tawni needs help to revitalize her flagging social scene. But is she so desperate that she'll become a snout to do so? And what rumour will she leak that will cause Chad and Sonny to sit up and take notice?

_25. Shoes_: "And the ones I wore to..." Sonny held up her hands. "Okay, really, do each of them have a story?" Tawni looked blank. "I'll take that as a yes." - Tawni has far too many shoes and is forced to clean up. What does Sonny have planned for Tawni's precious items that will ensure they have a lasting farewell?

_31. Movies:_ "What movie is that then? 'Nightmare on Jerk Street?'" - It's Costume Party time for the cast and crew of Condor Studios. When Sonny's costume is ridiculed by a certain blond-haired jerk-throb, Zora helps Sonny get her revenge...

_32. Sleepover_: "Of course she's mad, she's singing whilst washing up. Mad!" - The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have a studio sleep-in to raise money for charity, but Chad wants to get out. What desperate move will he make to escape?

_35. Stars_: "A star makes me a star in a field of stars and..." Tawni put a finger to her lips. "Stars don't talk. Less talk, yes?" - Sonny Monroe is about to get her first real celebrity recognition - a star on the walk of stars on Hollywood Boulevard. But what opening night prank by a three-named jerkthrob will leave Sonny's night memorable for all the wrong reasons.

_38. Spa_: "Women's day spa Chad... women." - Tawni and Sonny head to a day spa for a day of relaxing, but that's easier said than done when Chad turns up...

_49. Traffic:_ "Is walking on the highway an option?" Chad shook his head. "No." - Chad and Sonny get stuck in traffic and are forced to play nice...

_57. Kidnapper_: "Mr. Pookie?" She waved the photo in Tawni's face. "Someone has Mr. Pookie!" - Someone is holding Sonny's prized toy hostage but who would do such a thing, and why?

_62. War_: "Morale-boosting Chad. Team-building!" Sonny growled, again being squirted by the dark green liquid. "My morale is very high and my team is very happy, so you're right, it was a good idea." - Mr. Condor sends the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls to a team-building day at a water park. Problem is that Chad and the Mackenzie Falls snobs haven't quite understood that all the Condor kids are on the same team. And Chad is enjoying the shooting games just a little too much…

_65. Sandwich_: "It's 'The Chad', the marketer's dream!" - Chad decides to sell his patented 'Chad' in stores, but how does he feel when sales don't follow?

_69. Dumped_: "Awww, it's adorable." "I'M adorable, IT is flea-ridden." - When Sonny adopts a lost puppy, Chad finds himself competing for her attention...

_71. Sun:_ "Oh look, it's Mackenzie the dramatic lobster!" - Chad is far too vain for his own good, so Sonny decides to teach him a lesson...

_75. Pool_: "What the heck are you doing?" "It's an indoor pool!" - Chad's determined to have an indoor pool, no matter the cost to anyone else... so Sonny gets him just that…

_82. Hot_: "I'm melting." Sonny frowned at the laugh from behind her. "We can only hope so Wicked Witch." - It's a stinking hot day and the air conditioning is out. So the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have to find some new and creative ways to cool down. And naturally Chad just HAS to make it a competition…

_84. Party_: "'Actors for Actor's Rights'? More like 'Snobs for Chad's right to be treated better than he deserves'." - Sonny petitions for better treatment for the lesser shows on the lot, but one tween drama cast stands in her way...

-

Okay, that's it so far. Any anecdotes, ideas, random quotes I can work from, completely ludicrous props or any ideas from other shows I can steal (lol) please send them through because my life is just not interesting enough to provide 100 prompts! Until I hear from you, or until next year, have a great Christmas and an awesome New Year and so long, farewell…

. Kate-Emma


End file.
